happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doggone It
As Liftelle and Shiftette drive away, Mom takes Baby to a pet store to buy a dog. Mom sees and falls in love with a cute puppy, named Whistle, while Baby has her heart set on a vicious dog that is locked up in a steel cage. Mom denies Baby's wishes, but Baby soon grows to like Whistle as much as Mom. Elsewhere, Wooly, an animal catcher, is contacted via a radio in his truck to attend to an urgent issue. As Wooly arrives at the scene, he finds a hysterical Fuddles covered in purple bruises. Fuddles explains to Wooly what happened and then runs away in fear. Wooly opens the door to a nearby house, only to have tentacles pop out of the door and windows of the house. He looks in to see a giant squid clutching Scales, The Beaver, Jussy, and Superspeed in its grasp. Wooly readies a mouse trap, enters the house, and handily disables the squid, dragging it behind him to his truck, with Jussy and Scales still in its tentacles. Back at Mom's house, Baby happily plays with Whistle in her bedroom. Mom leaves the room, whistling as she goes, but returns to the room upon hearing Cub screaming. She enters the room to find blood everywhere and Whistle attacking Baby's lower body. As Wooly finishes tying the squid to the back of his truck, he gets a call from Mom, herself now being attacked by Whistle, to come help. Wooly arrives and Mom places Whistle in Wooly's net. As Wooly gets back to his van, however, he discovers that Whistle chewed through his net and ran off. Meanwhile, Toothy puts a tea kettle on the stove and takes a basket of laundry outside. As he begins hanging his laundry on a clothesline, a bird flies down and Whistle approaches. Toothy begins hugging and playing with him but when the bird whistles, Whistle begins viciously attacking Toothy. Wooly hears Toothy's screams, but he arrives too late to save him. He spots the dead Toothy, who is missing all the skin on his body except for his head, and Whistle, who is sitting there happily wagging his tail. Wooly is confused and thinks about the situation, when Toothy's tea kettle begins to whistle. Whistle suddenly gets aggressive and begins biting Wooly's chest. Wooly pulls Whistle off of him and throws Whistle into the streets near The Entertainer. The Entertainer sees Elliott driving down the road, about to hit Whistle. As Wooly hops over a fence, The Entertainer blows on a whistle to warn Elliott, causing Whistle to grow aggressive and attack Elliott in his car. Elliott's car swerves near Pierce, who struts down the sidewalk. The Entertainer blows his whistle again to warn Pierce of the approaching vehicle, but this only causes Whistle to start attacking Pierce. Wooly begins thinking about the connection of Whistle's attacks, slowly connecting the dots in his head. By now, Whistle has begun tearing out Pierce's intestines and runs away with them as Pierce follows. The Entertainer once more blows his whistle, causing Whistle to turn his sights on The Entertainer. Wooly has finally figured out that whistles are what trigger Whistle's aggression, and he tackles The Entertainer just as Whistle is about to attack him. While Wooly accidentally swallows the whistle, The Entertainer is knocked halfway into the road where his head is run over by a car. As Wooly struggles to breathe with the whistle in his throat, he lets out whistling noises which cause Whistle to chase after him. Wooly is brutally attacked by Whistle, but he is able to escape and hide. He successfully coughs up the whistle, but when he lets out a whistle of relief, Whistle appears and chases Wooly up a tree. At night, when Whistle is asleep, Wooly finally climbs down from the tree. Wooly picks up the now quiet Whistle, but he's shocked to see the squid attached to his truck has freed its tentacles and is now sitting right-side up. Liftelle and Shiftette's van approaches where the two brothers fight over a dollar. They scream when they see the squid, which fires ink at them for protection. Unable to see the road in front of them, they slam their van into a tree, fly through the windshield, and are crushed to death when they fly into the tree. The back of their van opens up and hundreds of dogs identical to Whistle fall out of the back, knocking Whistle out of Wooly's hands. Not knowing which is Whistle, Wooly blows on The Entertainer's whistle. One of the dogs arches its back and snarls, leading Wooly to believe he's found the right one, when suddenly all of the other dogs do likewise. The dogs begin jumping on Wooly, tearing him to pieces. Before the episode ends, we see two dogs fighting over one of Wooly's ears. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes